Two Bundles Of Joy and A Rockstar
by Keke3011
Summary: Ally is an 23 year old who gets a letter. It's her brother's will? She ends up moving from Anoka Minnesota to Miami Florida. Everything is crazy! What will Ally do? IN ALLY'S EYE
1. The Will

Two Bundles Of Joy And A Rock Star!

DESCRIPTION: Ally is an 23 year old who gets a letter. It's her brother's will? She ends up moving from Anoka Minnesota to Miami Florida. Everything is crazy! What will Ally do? IN ALLY'S EYES  
>- Chapter 1:The Will<p>

Hi, I'm Allyson Marie Dawson. I am 23 years old and I live in Anoka Minnesota**(1)**. I love it here but I miss my friend Trish and my brother Albert. He had a girlfriend that died 4 years ago on May 13 at 5:00 p.m. That was a year after I moved.  
>I don't really talk to Trish and Albert anymore. Right now I have to look for a job. I just got fired from Applebee's<strong>(2)<strong>. Then I decided to look at my mail. I got my purse and grabbed the letters. Bill, bill, magazine, bill, Letter from Albert, Bill. Wait A letter from Albert. I opened it and this is what it said:  
><em>'Dear whom ever this may concern,<br>This is my will. I give my children Adalyn Marie and Aiden Micheal Dawson to my sister Allyson Dawson. I also give her my home, business, money, van, and everything in the house and store.  
>I give Patricia DeLaRosa my convertible. If Allyson is not able to receive these things I want Patricia to have them.<br>Thank You,  
>Albert Mason Dawson.'<br>_ I don't get it then I saw 3 more things in it. First was another letter. It said:  
><em>'Dear Ally,<br>Hey chica. I'm sorry to tell you but, Albert was in a car accident and did not make it. You must be thinking who are Adalyn and Aiden. Well, they are you brother's kids. Your brother's girlfriend died 5 houra after they were born. Please read the birth certificates. They really can't wait to meet you. Call me!  
>Love Ya Girly,<br>Trish DeLaRosa'  
><em> Whoa! My brother had kids. I looked at the first certificate:  
><strong>Name: <strong>**ADALYN MARIE DAWSON  
><strong>**Date of Birth:****MAY 13TH 2010  
><strong>**Time of birth: ****11:55 A.M****.  
>Father:<strong>**ALBERT MASON DAWSON****  
>Mother:<strong>**OLEXA JANE SUN****  
>Gender:<strong>**FEMALE****  
>Hair:<strong>**BROWN****  
>Eye:<strong>**BROWN****  
><strong> Then the second one:  
><strong>Name:<strong>**AIDEN MICHAEL DAWSON  
><strong>**Date of Birth:****MAY 13TH 2010****  
>Time of Birth:<strong>**11:59 A.M.**

**Father:****ALBERT MASON DAWSON****  
>Mother:<strong>**OLEXA JANE SUN****  
>Gender:<strong>**MALE****  
>Hair:<strong>**BROWN****  
>Eye:<strong>**BROWN****  
><strong> I called Trish and I decided I would move in a few days. The next few days I packed. I got on a plane to Miami Florida.

I just got off the plane and all my things except some clothes which I have with me are at the house. I look for Trish and spot her with two kids with brown hair.  
>"Trish!" I exclaimed.<br>"Ally!" we hugged. "Als, This is Ada and Aiden. Ada, Aiden this is your Aunt Ally."  
>"Yay!" Aiden exclaimed. Ada just smiled and waved. They grabbed my hands and pulled me to the car. In the car we listened to Shade<strong>(3)<strong> by Austin Moon. Ugh I don't like him but Ada and Aiden do so I'll live. Trish played the song again and Aiden sang in tune with it:

* * *

><p><em>No you cant see me<em>

_No you cant meet me _

_Yeah Im on my game_

_Thats right Im in my shades _

_See the cameras flashing _

_Anybody, any time for action _

_Youre the main attraction _

_Hey, in my shades_

_Pull up in my spot looking hot everybody knows _

_Dont got no stress in my head cause stress dont fly in my fancy clothes_

_Yeah, they want to take my picture_

_Watch out those lightsll get ya _

_And theyre calling your name _

_Thats where I put on my frames_

_I tell them watch me now_

_Lil mama how you like me now, _

_On the dance floor we can work it out and bring this whole place down _

_Gotta stand up hands up _

_Big boys in a stance like hey what?_

_So get on the floor _

_Show them what you came here for _

_No you cant see me_

_No you cant meet me _

_Yeah Im on my game_

_Thats right Im in my shades _

_See the cameras flashing _

_Anybody any time for action _

_Youre the main attraction _

_Hey, In my shades_

_Uuuh, Wanna watch me watch this_

_And when you watch TV, watch Chris_

_Got to have the whole place jumping_

_Cameras flashing and you know the bass pumping _

_Shades on like a rock star _

_And Im busting out the best moves so far _

_Feel the air from the speakers_

_So so fresh from my head to my sneakers _

_Turn the beat up on the radio _

_Ima keep the frames till Im ready go _

_Till Im gone I is, _

_You aint never ever heard a song like this _

_Get your brain on, better get some ideas _

_Maybe you should holler at your boy right here _

_And if the girl want to get crazy,_

_You can find me in my shades, _

_No you cant see me_

_No you cant meet me _

_Yeah Im on my game_

_Thats right Im in my shades _

_See the cameras flashing _

_Anybody any time for action _

_Youre the main attraction _

_Hey, in my shades_

_No you cant see me_

_No you cant meet me _

_Yeah Im on my game_

_Thats right Im in my shades _

_See the cameras flashing _

_Anybody any time for action _

_Youre the main attraction _

_Hey, in my shades_

* * *

><p>When we got home I put Ada and Aiden to bed. I got ready to bed. Then I sat down and I wrote in my book:<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_I found out that Ada and Aiden like Austin Moon music. I guess I'll have to listen to that horrid music! Oh well wish me luck!_

_Allyson Dawson_

I fell asleep thinking about how am I not going to have to listen to Austin Moon songs.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin or Ally**

**(1) Anoka is a real town in Minnesota. It is the county seat of Anoka County and the Halloween Capital of Minnesota and maybe the world. Just a Fun Fact. So I don't own Anoka.**

**(2) I don't own Applebee's. There actually is one in Anoka! I better stop talking about Anoka**

**(3) I don't own Shades by Sterling Knight. It is in the movie Starstruck**

**Thanks for reading and I should get going before I tell you more Fun Facts about Anoka Minnesota**

**Anoka came from two Native American Words:**

**The Dakota word _A-NO-KA-TAN-HAH_** **(Means both sides of the river) **

**The Ojibwa word _OH-O-KAY _(Means working waters)**

**OK Goodbye and I won't give no more facts about Anoka!**

**3 Keke3011**


	2. Meeting Him

**Hey Guys! I've been having writer's block and I've been busy. But I found time to add a chapter. Thanks LoveShipper for reviewing and I know right! If I have a niece and nephew I would do the same. But with my brother the possibilities are skim and he is my only sibling! **

**Ok I think for every chapter I am going to give a Fun Fact about Minnesota! I start in this chapter!**

**Fun Fact About Minnesota: _It is called the land of 10,000 lakes but actually there are 11,842 lakes!_**

**Anyways to the story:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meeting Him<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later<strong>

"Aunt Ally?" Ada asked. She was shy. Actually like me. Aiden was the opposite**(Bet you know who he's like)**.

"Yes Ada?" I asked. She's adorable!

"Trish got 3 tickets to see Austin Moon and she wants to know if you can take us," Ada said.

"Ok Let me go talk to Trish," I said. I walked downstairs to see Trish in the kitchen. Aiden was still sleeping. "Why can'y you take them?"

"I have to work," she said.

"Ok what time?" I asked.

"7 p.m." she answered.

**6 p.m.**

I went into Aiden's room and saw him playing with his toys. "Let's get dressed," I said. He jumped up and walked over to me.

"Yellow is Austin's favorite color!" Aiden said. "I want to be just like him! So me and Ada should wear yellow!" I went and got his clothes. He changed and is now wearing a yellow and blue old navy shirt, gray pants, blue and yellow striped sweatshirt, and blue tennis shoes**(1)**. I messed up his brown hair. He gave me a thumbs up and went back to playing. I went to Ada's room.

She was reading a book., Yep she can read! Again she is like me. "Hey Ada do you wanna wear yellow because it is Austin's favorite color?" I asked she nodded. I got out her outfit and she changed. She is wearing a gray sweater with a white flower with a smiley face and a gray bow on the left shoulder, a yellow skirt with an attached blue belt with a blue bow on it, and silver flats with a silver design on the toes**(2)**. I put her wavy brown hair in a half-pony tail leaving her side bangs down. She went back to her reading.

I then went to my room and put on my white tank top. I then put on my red adidas sweatshirt, black jeans, white all-star high-top converse, a red Minnie Mouse watch and I grabbed my white bad with red cherries on it**(3)**. I put my hair in a messy bun. At 6:30 I got Ada and Aiden in the car and we drove 19 minute to the stadium and we found our seats.

**7 p.m.**

"WHAT'S UP MIAMI!" he shouted as the music started. It was loud by Aiden and Ada wear enjoying it. I noticed Ada was squinting. I am going to have to get her eyes checked. Aiden was singing along and Ada was bobbing her head to the beat. I was watching them more than the concert. Two hours later it was FINALLY the last song. "This last song is called Welcome To Hollywood!" He started singing:

_I felt this time that we had something_

_You rolled your eyes like it was nothing new_

_You only think about you_

_Put your shades on not to show it_

_Don't pretend that you don't know its true_

_You only think about_

_If you look good_

_and girl you should" _He grabbed a girl in the first row and danced with her on stage.

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Just got a grip on how to get around" _He helped her of the stage.

_I'm so glad I got to know_

_you_

_Now I know what I'm suppose_

_do_

_You only think about you_

_The freindly faces I've been seein'_

_Now I know they're far from being true_

_You only think about you_

_If you look good_

_I guess I should_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Just got a grip on how to get around_

_In your favorite tinseltown The boulevards_

_The neon lights_

_I've been in love since the first sight_

_I wouldn't change it if I could_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Just got a grip on how to get around_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Just got a grip on how to get around_

_Dog eat dog is to be seen in the tabloid magazine Seventeen_

_A billioniare daddy's money,_

_Do you care_

_Welcome to_ Hollywood**(4)**"

"Thank you Miami!" He yelled. Everyone left and I was taking the twins to the car. It was a little farther away than other cars. I mean it is 9 o'clock and dark. Some person started following us. I tried to hurry up the kids but that's when he grabbed me. Ada screamed and Aiden looked scared. Two other guys came.

"Hey leave them alone before I call the cops!" said the blonde one. The red-headed one was making sure that Ada and Aiden was OK. The guy dropped me to the ground and ran away. The blonde came over to me. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. Ada and Aiden ran over to me.

"Aunt Ally are you ok?" Ada asked.

"I should've beat that guy up," Aiden said. "Like this." He started showing off is 'fighting moves.' I went to the car and I swear I saw a flash when the blonde guy helped me up. When we got home, I put the kids to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up and got a call from a unknown number.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ally<strong>/_?_

_Hi is this Ally Dawson?_

**Yeah. Who is this?**

_This is Jimmy Star._

**Nice to meet you.**

_I was wondering if we could talk to you and you family._

**Sure.**

_Meet me at the Star Records building at noon._

**OK?**

_Bye_

**Bye**

* * *

><p>I changed from my PJ's into my clothes. I am wearing a dark purple sweater, jeans and brown combat boots<strong>(5)<strong>. I put brushed my wavy brown hair. I just remembered that tomorrow is the anniversary that I left. It is also my 23rd birthday. I noticed that it is 11:30 so I hurried and got the twins dressed.

Ada is wearing a white and black striped long-sleeved shirt, white and blacked striped headband with a pink flower that has a black button on the middle, a pink ruffled skirt and pink shoes that have a strap and ruffles on the toe**(6)**. I put left Ada's hair down. Aiden is wear a blue, black, red, and white flannel shirt rolled up to above the elbow, a black vest that I left unbuttoned, jeans, gray tennis shoes with blue laces, and after I messed up his hair I put black sunglasses on his head**(7)**.

I took them to the car and put them in their car seats. I got in and started driving. "OK so I have a meeting and after that we are going to get both of you eyes tested." They nodded. When we got there, I took them in and went up to the desk. I swear I saw the red-head and blonde from last night! "Hi I'm Ally Dawson..."

"Go on in," she said, pointing at the door. I went in bringing the twins. I saw 3 men. Two of which saved us last night and the other a stranger.

"OK Ally this is Austin Moon and Dez Wade," Oh that's who saved us! "I heard they saved you from a guy on the street. I know that the paparazzi got a picture of him helping you up. They think you are dating. But we were wondering if you could help us. Austin has been getting some bad publicity. I'm not gonna say what since there are children are around. So can you do this? I will pay you $6,000 a month!"

"OK. But when do I start?" I asked.

"Today you can take Austin with you," He said. He pushed us out of the office.

"So...," I said. He picked up Ada and put an arm around me.

"Let's go sweetie," he said. I grabbed Aiden's hand and walked to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review! Just letting you know Ally wasn't paying attention to Austin. She only saw a hand grabbed the girl in front of them and she saw a glimpse of them dancing. BTW they were in the second row.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything your recognize**

**(1)Here's the link for Aiden's outfit:**

cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=16847802

**(2)****Here's the link for Ada's outfit:**

little_girl_outfit_23/set?id=112366132

**(3)****Here's the link for Ally's outfit:**

wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Outfits-with-Converse-Sneakers-for-2013-for-Women-by-Stylish-Eve_

**(4) I don't own Welcome To Hollywood by Mitchel Musso**

**(5) Here's the link to Ally's outfit:**

**(6)****Here's the link for Ada's outfit:**

albums/b506/aleah_bennett/957a0c051bf6a61c7372783c13d5a0ec_

**(7)Here's the link for Aiden's outfit:**

cgi/img-set/cid/75256871/id/Uc_

**Thank for reading!  
><strong>**3 Keke3011**


	3. The Eye Doctor

**Hey everybody! Two chapters IN A ROW! It is 9:33 p.m. 1/18/15! When I finish this chapter I will say the date and time.**

**Minnesota Fun Fact: _The largest lake in Minnesota is Lake Superior._**

**Anyways Here's the story:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Eye Doctor<p>

* * *

><p>He took us to his car. I noticed he doesn't have any car seats in it. I ran to my car and grabbed one and the other. I closed the door and started walking. I kept dropping one and Austin came over and grabbed both from me. I saw Ada and Aiden still by the car. I walked over and took one and put in in on one side while Austin did at the other side. I put Ada in while he put Aiden in. We both went in the front as he drove.<p>

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The Eye Doctor they both have appointments," I said. I noticed Ada tensed up when I said doctor. "Ada you OK?" She nodded but then Aiden spoke.

"Aunt Ally Ada's scared of Doctor's!" He said.

"OK well you are going first and..." I thought. "You'll show her they are not scary OK. All they want to do is help." We got there and Doctor Brown was there. She called Aiden and I went in with him while Austin watched Ada.

Doctor Brown put that thing that goes over your eye, over Aiden's right eye.

"Aiden can you read the lines," The doctor asked. Aiden read each letter perfectly. The doctor switched too his left eye. "Now read them." He read each line perfect too. " Let's dilate your eyes to make sure you have 20-20 vision." She put the drops in his eyes and double check. "OK you eyes are perfect. Here wear these sunglasses and pick a sticker." He picked an Austin Moon sticker and I went out to the lobby to get Ada.

"OK Ada your next," I said. She went over to Aiden.

"Did it hurt?" she asked.

"No but my eyes feel funny," he said. She walked over to me.

"Can Austin go with us?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered. Austin picked up Ada and followed me while I asked the lady at the desk to watch Aiden. We went in. Doctor Brown did the same things with Ada's eyes except Ada could only read the first 2 lines on her left and the first 3 on her right**(1)**.

"OK I'm going to dilate your eyes," she said going to get the drops.

"Austin will you hold my hand?" Ada asked shyly. He smiled and grabbed her hand. After she dilated her eyes, she said that Ada would need glasses and gave me the prescription.

"OK Ada let's pick out some glasses," I said she went trying on some glasses.

After the 18th pair, she put on another. "What do you think?" she asked and showed us.

"You look good," said Aiden for the 19th time.

"You look beautiful," I said for the 5th time.

"I think they make you look even smarter! They are perfect for you," Austin said, poking her stomach. I took them of her. They were something that a four year old would wear. They were blue with hello kitty on the sides**(2)**.

"But they are a lot of money," I said. They were $1,000**(3)**. DOn't forget insurance and the protection plan which of course I am getting because she is four!

"Als, I'll pay," Austin said.

"I can't let," I started but he already started talking to the lady.

* * *

><p>"I can't beleive you did that," I said when we were in the car.<p>

"Als you're my girlfriend now. Of course I would!" he said. When we got home I noticed that my car was in my driveway. Weird! So we went inside. We had pizza for dinner.

"Ok so I got Ada. You got Aiden?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. "Let's go Little Man." I took Ada to her room. I got her changed into her nightgown. I braided her hair so it wouldn't get knotted.

"I like him," Ada said. I bent down to her level.

"I think I do too," I whispered in her ear. We started to giggle.

"What are you girls giggling about?" Austin asked.

"Oh nothing," I said. I put Ada in bed and kissed her head. "Good night."

"Aiden fell asleep," he said. He walked over to Ada. Her kissed her head and said, "Good Night Princess."

"Good night Austy and Auntie," Ada said yawning. I quickly went into Aiden's room and gave him a kiss on the head.

I walked down the stairs and saw Austin on the couch. I tripped over a shoe on the stairs. Which is Trish's. I fell right on my butt. Austin came over to me.

"Are you OK?" he asked. I nodded. I tried to get up but when I put my right foot down I almost fell again. Austin caught me. I carried my over to the couch. "I'm staying the night. I don't want you to get up." He went into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack. He put it on my ankle. He started a horror movie. I got scared and hide into Austin. After that we watched a romance movie. At the end I saw that Austin fell asleep. I snuggled into his arms. I can't believe I didn't like this guy. He is so sweet and caring. He tightened his arms around me. Not enough to hurt me, just for my to know he's there. I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this chapter.<strong>

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

**(1)This is what my eyes are like when I don't wear my glasses**

**(2) BTW Ada doesn't get her glasses for a week. Type in **www. coastal .com **then **/br/girls-blue-glasses **It's the 1st on the second row. I had to type it like this so it would show up/**

**(3)I don't think there are glasses this expensive.**


	4. Birthday Date

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like it. Ada has 6 days until she gets her glasses. A detail I forgot to add was that Ally took out her contact's and changed before going down the stairs. Yeah Ally has contact's and you will be able to know more about that later in the chapter. **

**Again thanks LoveShipper for the last two reviews. Yeah that in an interesting proposal. Girl talk is amazing at times! I will have more of it too!**

**Minnesota Fun Fact: _The town Duluth was named after Daniel Duluth._**

**Here's the chapter:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Birthday Date<p>

* * *

><p>AUSTIN's POV:<p>

* * *

><p>"Godd morning Al- Austin MOON?!" a curly-hair girl. She noticed ally on my shoulder.<p>

"Me and Ally are fake dating because the paparazzi saw me helping her up," I said.

"OK," she said. "Did you know it's her birthday?"

"Thanks for that information. Hey can you take Ada and Aiden so I can take her out for the day?" I wondered.

"Of coarse!" she smiled. She took them to her house I guess. I watched Ally sleep. Man, she looked beautiful!

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up and noticed Austin staring at me. I blushed thinking of how he was staring at me. "Good morning birthday girl," he said.<p>

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Your friend told me," he said. "She took the twins so I could take you out. Go. Hurry. Change!" He pushed me into my room. I was giggling.

I went over to my closet and grabbed the clothes I was going to wear. I put them on. I am wearing jeans that are rolled a little at the end, a salmon flow-y tank top, a silver necklace with jewels, white sandals with jewels on it and I picked out a white purse**(1)**

I then went into my connecting bathroom and started to put my contacts in. I dropped on of them down the drain. "Poop," I muttered. I sighed. I took the other out and dropped that one in the sink! I looked and I didn't have anymore. I brushed my hair and put on my glasses. They were black and rectangular**(2)**.

I walked downstairs and saw Austin in new clothes. He was eating pancakes. I put my head down and sat next to him. I hate how I look with glasses on. "Hey Als," he said.

"Hi," I said back.

"Can you look at me?" he asked me. I shock my head. He started chasing me. I ran upstairs to my room. He tackled me to the floor. I covered my face with my hands. "Ally, Ally, Ally. You should know that I don't give up that much."

"But I look terrible," I said from behind my hands. He grabbed my hands and put them above my head with one hand. With the other, he moved my hair out of my face.

"No you look beautiful!" he said. He helped me up and walked down the stairs. "OK we are going to the beach!"

At the beach we ran around, he covered my in sand. The we went to an ice cream parlor. We got ice cream and went to my house. We watched some movies.

"Hey Als?" Austin said. We just ate lunch after the first movie.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. I nodded. He took my face and kissed me. "Wow!"

"Yeah," I said.

"Will you be my real girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of coarse," I said.

"Auntie, Auntie!" we heard little voices. Ada and Aiden came running in with Trish behind.

"Happy Birthday Als! Gotta go to work!" she said running out of the door.

"Happy birthday!" they said. Austin picked up Aiden and ran around.

"Auntie?" Ada said. She signaled me to come to her level. I went up to my ear. "Austin has his fly down.**(3)**" I looked and she was right.

"OK I will tease him," I whispered back. She giggled. "Hey Austin?" I asked innocently. I saw the front of is underwear. They were batman**(4)**!

"Yeah Als?" he asked.

"Nice batman underwear," I said pointing at his fly. Aiden, Ada and I started laughing. He pulled his fly up.

"Dawson I'm gonna get you!" he said, chasing me. He tackled me in the hallway. He kissed me. "You're a pain."

"I know," I said. We kissed again. We watched movies with Ada. We ate dinner and put them to bed. He left and I went to bed. BEST BIRTHDAY DATE EVER.

* * *

><p><strong>It is a little shorter than the other ones but it is kinda cute. I hope you liked this chapter.<strong>

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

**(1)Here's the link for Ally's outfit:**

**(2)****Here's the link for Ally's glasses:**

00/s/MTYwMFgxNjAw/z/nNIAAMXQyY1TVga~/$_

**(3)Anybody else want to laugh?**

**(4) OK OK anybody else laughing so hard!**

**3 Keke3011**


End file.
